Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games: Nintendo & Sega All-Stars '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. This time, it features characters from many franchises of Nintendo and Sega. Playable Characters There are a total of 60 playable characters. Nintendo * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Link * Kirby * Pikachu * Fox * Inkling * Villager * Marth * Pit * Olimar * Shulk Sega * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Metal Sonic * Blaze * Vector * AiAi * Amigo * Billy Hatcher * NiGHTS * Beat * Ulala * Rinstar * Alex Kidd * Gillius Thunderhead * B.D. Joe Rookies * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Brennan * Saben * Aaron * Alex S. * Jarrett * Zac * Jake H. * Mikayla * Ellie * Katie * Olivia C. * Dani * Cassidy * Sunshine * Naomi * Tori * Brooke Non-Playable Characters Referees * Toad * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Navi * Bandana Dee * Cream * Charmy * Orbot * Cubot * Crow * Corden * Isabel Rivals * King Boo * Birdo * Kamek * King K. Rool * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Dark Pit * Greninja * Wolf * DJ Octavio * Ganondorf * Metal Face * Omega * Rouge * Zazz * Jet * Zavok * Eggman Nega * Gum * Reala * Tori * Dark Raven * Chief Blank * Death Bringer Crowd * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Waddle Dee * Inklings * Villagers * Pikmin * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp * Crow Events There are a total of 30 events. There are 20 Olympic events and 10 Dream events. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Gymnastics - Floor Exercise * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Equestrian * Skateboarding - Park * Surfing * Sport Climbing * Table Tennis * Football * Rugby Sevens * Fencing * Boxing * Archery * BMX * Golf * Karate * Dream Sprint * Dream Hurdles * Dream Gymnastics * Dream Equestrian * Dream Skateboarding * Dream Sport Climbing * Dream Football * Dream Fencing * Dream Golf * Dream Karate Locations Nintendo * Mushroom Kingdom from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Fencing) * Hyrule Field from ''The Legend of Zelda ''(Dream Equestrian) * Green Greens from ''Kirby's Dream Land ''(Dream Gymnastics) * Pokemon Stadium from ''Pokemon Stadium ''(Dream Karate) * Corneria from ''Star Fox ''(Dream Sport Climbing) Sega * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Dream Sprint) * Monkey Island from ''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz ''(Dream Golf) * Samba Studios from ''Samba de Amigo ''(Dream Football) * Morning Land from ''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg ''(Dream Hurdles) * Stick Canyon from ''NiGHTS Into Dreams ''(Dream Skateboarding) Music There are a total of 72 songs to unlock in the game. Nintendo * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. '' * Coconut Mall from ''Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Gerudo Valley from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Kass' Theme from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Gourmet Race from Kirby Super Star * Checker Knights from Kirby Air Ride * Road to Viridian City from Pokemon Red/Pokemon Blue * Victory Road from Pokemon Ruby/Pokemon Sapphire '' * Main Theme from ''Star Fox * Star Wolf from Star Fox 64 * Splattack! from Splatoon '' * Acid Hues from ''Splatoon 2 * Title Theme from Animal Crossing * Kapp'n's Song from Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Lost In Thoughts All Alone from Fire Emblem Fates * Menu Theme from Fire Emblem Heroes * Underworld from Kid Icarus '' * Boss Battle 1 from ''Kid Icarus: Uprising * Main Theme from Pikmin * Mission Mode from Pikmin 3 * Gaur Plains from Xenoblade Chronicles * Still, Move Forward! from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Sega # Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Studiopolis from Sonic Mania # Fist Bump from Sonic Forces # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # Ultra Heaven from Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz # Bonus Stage from Super Monkey Ball 3D # Samba de Janerio from Samba de Amigo '' # Mambo de Verano from ''Samba de Amigo '' # A Jack-in-the-Box! from ''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg # Bang! Bang! Big Hornes Explosion! from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg # Splash Garden from NiGHTS into Dreams # When the Night Falls from NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams # Let Mom Sleep from Jet Set Radio # The Concept of Love from Jet Set Radio Future '' # The Reporter from Space Channel 5 from ''Space Channel 5 # Spaceport: Introducing Ulala! from Space Channel 5